Humoresque
by LeerenViren
Summary: Desde que lo vi, no sé cómo ni por qué, él ha ocupado un lugar en mi vida; que, por más que he arrojado su imagen de mi pensamiento, vuelve una y otra vez. Que llegara a mi vida fue una hermosa bienvenida a lo maravilloso que era todo su ser. Solo que él nunca lo creía. Riren
1. Capitulo1

**Inicio de la noche.**

**•**

**•**

Me convertí en la bocaza de la noche, una jalada al cigarro y el humo contaminante que producía. Lo pasajero entre las bocas de los señores adinerados.

Era el asistente cuando necesitaban liberarse.

Corrí hacia las aguas oscuras cada que me "necesitaba" y parecía que nunca se acababa.

De pronto una noche, de pronto un día, la mano izquierda y el grito desde mi garganta; un mes y un año... una vida en la boca de todos y un nadie en la vida las personas que me transitaban.

Esperando a que la noche caiga, la ciudad crezca o mi vida cambie, cuando yo no dejo el tranvía que me lleva y me trae a la misma estación.

Esperando para dar un paseo en la oscuridad.

Viendo el horizonte mutar en un crepúsculo brillante.

El momento adecuado para nuevas mano sobre mi carne o el cliente frecuente que me llene de dichas y obsequios con palabras bonitas... la vida que nunca tuve y esperando a que la persona indicada llegue.

Ese tipo de amor con el que he estado soñado.

Mientras tanto, siguen pasando los días, yo bajo las farolas de una cuidad y luego otra, cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar mientras soy el humo del cigarro, la noche de copas, la hoja en otoño que cae sin reparo.

Porque amar es demasiado difícil y no siempre funciona. O a veces el corazón es simplemente es frágil, como si estuviera hecho de arena.

Hoy me miro en el reflejo del espejo y solo veo a alguien que solía conocer, me siento como un extraño y me resulta tan duro...

Que simplemente quisiera desaparecer.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**-Leeren-**


	2. Capitulo2

**Mitad de mi Eterno**

•

•

Mi soledad era mirar a los ojos que no me miraban. Tener amantes que me visitarán pero que nunca conocían.

Soltar suspiros esperando derribar el techo o las paredes que me rodeaban, desaparecer un poco más en el mundo real, porque a veces se me hacía tan difícil solo respirar. Que cuando me volvían a tocar la carne buscando placer sexual por su parte, solo pensaba en el momento que la noche terminaba y otro día comenzara; arrullándome en un canto de que todo estará mejor este día y las cosas pasarán como otro panqueque con mermelada en el desayuno.

Y era suficiente para mantenerme de nuevo en el estatus ganada con unos ojos de color dudoso y un cuerpo que ya no era mío, si no de los demás.

¿Me extrañaba? Era solo que se me caían las mañanas conmigo mismo.

Esperaba y cantaba cuando el día era tranquilo, escribía del amor cuando no lo conocía, miraba desde el puente de la cuidad hacia el lago azulado porque el suicidio siempre fue la huida más poética, pero nunca la más cercana.

Entonces en un parpadeo volvía a las calles de la cuidad y la noche se me atornillaba en mis recuerdos, recordándome que mi trabajo ameritaba una bonita sonrisa en los labios y una mirada provocativa que iba con la rutina.

Y llegaba algún duque con regalos y trajes entre las manos, diciéndome lo hermoso que era cada día, tocando mi cascarón vacío con sus garras de serpiente; besando cuello y labios como si fuera de su propiedad desde que nací en el lecho de mi madre.

Y solo pasa, me voy hacia donde no arrancan mis lagrimas y aún queda un poco de lo llamado alma y vida.

El sueño llega cuando el cucú de la sala marca las cuatro de la mañana, el cuerpo se me siente pegajoso y cansado, lo suficiente para hacerme ovillo entre las cobijas de seda y buscar calor entre mis brazos; cuando los huesos me crujen, alcanzo a ver moretones en mi entrepierna dejados cual nueva nota mental de que mañana tengo que volver a sobrepasar la rutina.

Es mi manera de sobrevivir, entregando mi cuerpo a todos menos a mi; verme en los ojos contrarios y esperar al siguiente amanecer.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Leeren**

**-Con mucho helado y pizza-**


	3. Capitulo3

**—1nv3rn0**

**.**

**.**

Nos encontramos entre el teatro y el Boulevard de objetos encontrados, yo con nuevas marcas en mi pecho y mi cuello, un aroma reconocible a camelias y amaranto, regalo del duque que me acompañaba. Él con frío entre sus manos y una mirada que perecía más dura que las noches en desolados amantes.

Cuando dijo mi nombre con delicadeza, no pasó más de lo normal, cordiales saludos por completos desconocidos en un teatro donde coincidían casualmente, una serie de casualidades que los hizo coincidir, o yo lo veía así la primera vez que me dio su mirada cristalina y besó la palma de mi mano, diciendo que era todo un gusto conocerme.

No volvimos a conectar palabra durante la noche, hasta que yo sofocado por la compañía de mi "propietario", salí a las calles oscuras buscando reponer fuerza para afrontar las siguientes horas entre toques tácitos a mi piel, aroma a cigarros y ácido en los labios.

Entonces lo vi en un costado de la salida, recargando su peso en los cristales, con el saco negro que tenía puesto por el frío y sus facetas; invierno está a la vuelta de la esquina.

—¿Cansado? —preguntó al verme y el frío lo sentí más cercano.

—Para nada.

Solté un bufido que cualquiera podría interpretar como burlesco y fuera de lugar para terminar conversación alguna.

—Entonces te has artado, no te culpo; yo también lo he hecho, demasiada basura burguesa.

No conteste, tal vez por la confianza en su acento o porque no tenia nada que decir.

A unas calles de distancia se escuchaban risas y escándalo acercándose, la noche dejaba pasar entre su tranquilidad el frío de un invierno próximo. Frío para un fin de año y mi vida seguía siendo la misma desde mis dieciocho años.

Todo era rutinario, pero estaba en ese tiempo en el que cualquier situación me pondría al borde de una crisis de ansiedad.

Quería salir corriendo todo el tiempo y encerrarme hasta que la vida pasara, había rechazado al duque más de dos veces a salir, porque no podía enfrentar a una sonrisa plástica en los labios y las prendas llamativas sobre mi cuerpo, simplemente no quería afrontar a las personas y una vida comprada con mi cuerpo por el pasar de los años.

Suspiré viendo como el vaho salía de mi boca, me imaginé que podría ser un dragón y quemaría todo lo que se me interpusiera para ser feliz, realmente feliz.

Lo escuché acercándose lo suficiente hasta que pude saber que olía a una tarde de invierno y a ríos congelados. De repente lo miro y el hace lo mismo, por rutina le sonrío y digo que estás noches ya comienzan a ser fría, no contesta pero me sigue mirando.

—Lindo ojos. —no me sorprende su comentario pero hago como si me halagara, otro mas en la noche, ¿es lo único que ve?

—Gracias.

—¿Te gustan?—y sin en cambio, la pregunta si me sorprende— Tus ojos, ¿te gustan?

—He... ha...— _no lo hacen, nunca me han gustado, pero la gente siempre me reconoce por ellos, y si no los tuviera, quizá ya estaría muerto para esta vida— _Si, claro.

Miento, quiero que lo crea para terminar con esto. Entonces él truena su boca haciendo un sonido que yo creo chistoso.

—Mentiroso.

Sin decir más da media vuelta sobre tus talones y desaparece entre las calles dejándome con un miedo en el estomago.

Lo único que se queda conmigo de aquella noche, fue su aroma a una tarde de invierno con ríos congelados y un sonido de sus labios, que lo repito antes de entrar al teatro y enfrentar a mi propia vida hecha pedazos.

**¡¡Gracias por leer!!**

**—Leeren**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Boulevar-**

**•**

**•**

Empieza en una esquina de invierno sin invierno, con un millar de estrellas solitarias escondiéndose donde el frío promete resguardo; con ocasiones donde una persona se detiene en una de sus calles favoritas, y suspira porque recuerda el verano que nunca muere.

Pero también empieza con mi cuerpo golpeado contra el frío de la maderera en mi residencia; empieza con mi boca expulsando sangre y con otro moretón en mi cuerpo, incluso tal vez en mi rostro si no se detienen.

Empieza con otro capítulo de la noche donde la habitación huele a licor y a tabaco encerrado en cuatro paredes, aroma a fluidos corporales con algo parecido a la chance de un buen sueño, a una pesadilla de la realidad y una violación que nunca sale de mis labios, pero que está y qué pasa mientras un grito de súplica se me ahoga en la garganta.

Se desarrolla cuando vuelvo a una conciencia matutina con una sábana sobre mi cuerpo, despierto y no recuerdo cuando caí dormido. Los primeros rayos del sol se cuelan por los orificios de las cortinas, susurrando con lastima que lo malo ya pasó y mi alma tiene por lo menos unas cuantas horas antes de colgarme la sonrisa matutina.

Casi les agradezco cuando me desarmo hecho ovillo sobre el suelo, tengo la carne tan sensible que él aleteó de cualquier insecto me hará un desequilibrio emocional.

Mi cuerpo tiembla y sé que no es producto del frío, me abrazo por debajo de las axilas casi arañándome las costillas y estómago cuando hago un recorrido buscando nuevas heridas y moretones que tardarán semanas en desaparecer.

Desde el buró caen las cartas y notas que el correo dejó ayer por la mañana, el ruido sonoro hace que me ponga alerta si hay alguien más en mi habitación, pero solo es el aire que hace revolotear los papeles y parte de las páginas de libro a medio leer.

Solo estoy yo

Sólo.

Estoy sólo de nuevo.

Lamo una lagrima que escapa sin permiso, cae sigilosamente hasta mi boca, el sabor solo abre paso a qué otras más me asalten y desborden cual vaso con agua. Es como si lamiera la vida por última vez. Aún no quiero morir pero duermo como si de ello se tratase.

La noche dentro de mi cuidad moribunda crece y entre sueños un aroma a tardes de invierno vuelve de visita acogiéndome el pecho dulcemente. Inconscientemente me da paz que en la vida real nunca tendré ni por aviso, pero me permito imaginar cómo sería si lo fuera y cuan feliz sería de tenerlo a mi lado.

A mi sueño no llega más que ello y un sonido familiar que me hizo pasar la noche en otro momento.

Cuando despierto, la vida no me pesa tanto y siento el cuerpo menos roto, la vista ya no tan cansada, con el valor para afrontar otra vida.

Fue un sueño, solo eso, un buen sueño de los casi nunca tengo.

•

El duque B... llegó por la noche siento tan cariñoso como siempre, regalándome un ramo de camelias y anémonas de distintos colores con la intención de obtener una sonrisa y una buena mirada de mi parte. Lo logra cuando besa mi mano y dice que trajo amigos en compañía y espera una cena llena de buenos deseos.

Él nunca busca más allá de mi compañía y mi alegría, mi salud y mi bienestar cuando está conmigo. Y es natural cuando mi rostro le recuerda a su hija fallecida hace apenas dos años por una neumonía de la cual no tuvo cura.

Yo llegué a cuidar de su herida y cerrarla poco a poco. Conozco el dolor de perder a un ser querido y no tener a nadie que te ayude a cargar con tal pesado suceso.

Por el marco de la puerta de madera veo entrar a su compañía un hombre y una mujer más tomados del brazo y llenos de amor el uno por el otro. Les sonrío sincero siendo testigo de una ocasión tan hermosa y casualmente le diga a la dama que esta noche se ven preciosos juntos.

Cuando doy la orden de cerrar la puerta, el duque me detiene diciendo que falta alguien por entrar. Alguien que cuando entra, me mira y pronuncia mi nombre, evoca el sueño matutino y hace que el invierno sea invierno y no la careta de lo que debería.

—Levi —digo con algo de ternura, fuera de la rutina y tan raro que hace que tenga anémonas y zetas en mi estomago y mi garganta—, que gusto.

—Igualmente, Eren —que raro es volver a tenerlo cerca y una noche tan fuera de lugar.

Termina con él besando la palma de mi mano, yo tengo la idea de que ya no es tan frío como hace semanas entre el bulevar de cosas de perdidas, por la mente me pasa la idea de que tal vez no es tan malo mostrar nuevas cosas a una nueva persona.

¡**Gracias por leer~!**

**-Leeren**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Siguiente de mi…**

**•**

**•**

_Cuando el invierno pase; la música pare y bailemos desacompasados; cuando deje de sentir zetas y lirios venenosos en mi estómago; la nieve se derrita y los lagos se descongelen; cuando la escarcha en tus cabellos caiga porque sonríes por un beso diciendo que nunca el tiempo fue tan hermoso._

_Cuando el invierno pase…_

**•**

El teatro y las personas llegan a hacer como un edificio que se viene abajo cuando estan solas; el teatro solo espera a que los balcones estén llenos para presentar alguna interpretación, llenarse de brillo y lo que muchos poetas llaman como "vida", y así, al final, cuando todo acaba y los telones bajan, vuelven al frío de un silencio solitario necesitado de ayuda para volver a ese brillo que los caracteriza.

Las personas no se diferencian tanto; es todo un Cine, Maroma y Teatro, creando una linda representación para la realidad social, para no estar tan solo, sentirse menos vacío, un poco más lleno. Al final a nadie le gusta la soledad por mucho tiempo.

Y él no era tan diferente, colgaba por sus ojos una nota diciendo que estaba roto, tan roto que podría hacer sangrar a otros si te acercabas demasiado, que se encontraba ahogándose con otra noche, pero que nadie veía o simplemente no les interesaba, porque su verde esmeralda era tan atrayente que haría perder el rumbo de cualquier barco distraído en altamar. Lo admito, yo también llegué a perderme entre los colores verdosos y grises que la noche le brindaba.

Eran como piedras preciosas sacadas de lo más recóndito de la tierra, siendo todo un misterio que a su vez tenían los secretos del universo si te arriesgabas a conocerlo; aunque nadie lo hacía, a todos les gusta tomar el camino fácil y él era todo lo contrario, completamente diferente a lo sencillo, aunque eso dijera su sonrisa.

Al principio no los entendía, a él no lo entendía, a sus colores, a su cabello, a su brillo, a su persona. Me hacía saltar la duda que me carcomía cada que lo veía en las cenas con el duque, ¿cómo alguien tan hermoso puede desbordar tanta tristeza cuando sonríe?

Me llegaba a imaginar como era lo que él contestaria si le cuestionaba sobre las preguntas de sus superficies de estrella parda.

Besarle la palma de la mano por la noches se volvió especial siendo el único contacto que tenía con su piel; escucharle hablar sobre la nueva moda de las calles era rutinario, al duque B… le gustaba escucharlo y mimarlo con ropa semejante a vestidos, con lociones y libros de nuevos autores que seguramente serían un éxito según sus palabras; probar el té que nos ofrecía y verle tocar el pianoforte de su habitación continua a la sala, me dejaba con ríos salados en las manos y las casi incontenibles ganas de tocar a su lado. Toca acción de su parte, tenía una reacción en mi vida.

Quería admirarlo y protegerlo de lo que sea que lo asustara por las noches cuando estaba solo.

Tiempo después de platicarle esto a mi amiga de infancia, ella diría que lo que experimentaba era una serie de fluido corporales y cerebrales, afinidad de sentimientos; mientras, yo lo tomaba como que sencillamente estaba destinado a enamorarme de Eren desde el momento en que lo conocí en el Boulevar de objetos encontrados.

Era que desde el primer momento en que lo vi, Eren había entrado a mi vida con sus ojos color Turquesa, la piel acanelada y una nariz respingada; con los ojos llenos de brillo y la sonrisa triste y cansada en su rostro.

Pero, extrañamente, él estaba lleno de vida.

Una vida que nunca alcanzaría a comprender.

**¡Gracias por leer!  
-Leeren-**


	6. Capitulo6

**Devenir de una historia**

**•**

**•**

Eras de un invierno frío y aislado, que la mayor parte del día decías que necesitabas a alguien para sentirte vivo. Todo a través de eso ojos de piedras preciosas que solo querían alcanzar la felicidad.

Y yo quería que lo fueras.

Caminabas como metro arriba de quien pisa la tierra, evitando que al caer doliera, yo estaba dispuesto a sostenerte si caías o si te elevabas aún más. Te veía como eso que no se puede tocar, pero que se siente como un huracán en el pecho, que florece en invierno y otoño. Eres todo lo que cabe en único y hermoso.

— ¿Pasa algo? —dices elevando tus manos a tu rostro, con los labios levemente brillosos por la saliva y el café. Sonríes con esa mascara que he visto antes, ahí está.

—Nada importante.

—Siempre lo he pensado, pero nunca te lo he dicho. —Muerdes tu labio inferior, no sé si eres consciente de lo que provocas con tal acción y lo provocativo que es. — Eres de pocas palabras Levi, ni siquiera con el Conde B… te veo hablar. ¿Qué relación tienes con él? No es de los que hable con gente… con usted, sin ofender.

—Nada más que negocios. ¿Te interesa?

—En lo totalidad. No conocí nunca a nadie que paseara con el Conde B… a excepción de su hija.

—Sabes lo de su hija,

—Todas las calles de Londres lo saben. El Conde B… es alguien que vuela desde hace años entre las bocas. Yo solo estoy para ayudarlo con su dolor, nada más.

—¿Nunca le has servido de otras maneras? —sacudes tu rostro, de nuevo pintas una sonrisa vibrante.

—Para nada. El Conde es especial. Me estima demasiado para tocarme enserio.

Fuera de la residencia, el viento sopla la llegada de Abril se deposita cómodamente entre tus pestañas y tus labios.

—Conoces bien la historia de todos aquí. —digo mientras tú jugueteas con el té frío entre tus manos.

—Es por el oficio. Todos hablan de todos, cada quien tiene una historia que contar y la mayoría lo dicen cuando terminamos una ronda. "Sabes cariño, esto me recuerda al a vez que llegué a las calles sucias de Francia…", es propio de los Condes nunca cerrar la boca.

—¿Y tú Eren? ¿Cuál es tu historia? ¿Por qué este… tipo de vida?

—Una vida de puta, dilo, no será el primero ni el último, no me molesta. —Llevas tus manos a tus labios, mordiendo de paso y suspirando, observo con detalle cada uno de tus actos tratando de guardar lo mejor que pueda tus facciones e mi memoria. —Te contaré solo porque ya no hay nada más qué hacer.

"Cuando llegué a Londres… era apenas un niño, doce años y un hambre de muerte que ya me seguía desde años atrás, si lo pienso, solo quería darme muerte. Llegué en una embarcación de otro lugar, mi madre nunca me dijo de donde proveníamos, ella había muerto días antes de hipotermia en el barco. Según ella buscábamos algo nuevo después de padre la golpeara a diario, escapar fue lo mejor, que muriera nunca estuvo en el plan. Al llegar a Londres, tendríamos una casa en el campo, un sueño muy tonto de un niño y una mujer rechazados del mundo. Al morir, me quedé solo. En resumen, un muchacho de doce años, solo, en una ciudad desconocida, era un infierno."

"Entonces… un viejo de una cantina a las costas me encontró medio muerto atrás de su sucio lugar, me alimentó y trató bien. Pero bueno, nada en este lugar es dado por mera caridad. Le debía el alimento y entonces dijo que con mi rostro podría ganarme al menos la comida de cada día.

—Abusó de ti.

—Miles de veces. Perdí la cuenta, yo solo quería sobrevivir. Cuando se aburrió de mí, me botó a la calle de nuevo. Entonces la vida se dio sola. Ese viejo de mierda había abusado de mí, pero aprendí a satisfacer bastante bien. Tenía quince años cuando conseguí quien pagara por mi acompañamiento. La paga era mala, pero bastaba.

"Lo demás fue llegando cuando empecé a vestir mejor que otras, los ojos son de valor cuando se ocupan con provecho y las palabras lo valen todo para hacerlos sentir menos solo y bueno, ¿Quién no quiere sentirse menos solo en esta ciudad donde todos están muertos?

"Y aquí estoy, con un piso de cuatro piezas, cobijas de seda y alimento en la mesa, con dinero suficiente para el mes y aceptando o rechazando a quien toque a mi puerta dependiendo de la paga y los servicios. Respirando. Vivo.

"Esa es mi historia, nada nuevo que contar. Una más del montón.

—interesante.

—Aburrido querrás decir. —Tomas de tu vaso de cristal, tus ojos brillan con la poca luz del sol que llega por las ventanas. —Y tú Levi ¿Cuál es tu historia? Pagas por mi compañía más que cualquier otro que esté conmigo, pero nunca me has tocado, apenas aceptas que te toque.

— ¿Te molesta?

—No… pero no es a lo que acostumbro. Apenas y contestas a mis preguntas, ningún Conde con el que he hablado me dice algo tuyo, es como si no existieras en su mapa. Pero sin en cambio, vienes y pagas tanto superando a otros. ¿Cuándo me contarás sobre ti?

Mientras termina el día a través de las ventanas, tus ojos se iluminan por una leve corriente de curiosidad de picardía. No lo sabes, pero yo soy incapaz de tocarte cuando brillas tanto con esa mirada y esa sonrisa falsa.

—Tal vez la próxima vez.

¡**_Gracias por leer!_**

**_Leeren_**


End file.
